1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to aircraft gas turbine engine turbine rotors and disks and, more particularly, to bolted flanges of adjacent turbine rotor disks.
2. Discussion of the Background Art
Gas turbine engines frequently multi-stage turbine rotors having adjacent turbine disks bolted together to form the turbine rotor. In the high pressure turbine rotors cooling air must be supplied to the roots of turbine blades through rims of the turbine disks. The adjacent disks have conical arms with flanges as their ends and the flanges are typically bolted together forming a conical wall assembly across which cooling air must be flowed to reach the rims and turbine blade roots.
Typically, holes have been placed in the arms of disks to allow cooling air to flow across the arms. It is desirable to avoid putting these holes through an arm of a disk, since these holes weaken the disk and limit its life.